<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>智齿与休克 by nianzi0121</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523309">智齿与休克</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nianzi0121/pseuds/nianzi0121'>nianzi0121</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nianzi0121/pseuds/nianzi0121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　0.</p><p>　　朴志晟拔过智齿，因为牙疼才去处理的，害他一个周没好好吃饭，脸肿了半边，麻麻地痛，大团大团的棉花被染上血。钟辰乐也是他的智齿，有的时候痛，没有的时候也痛。</p><p>　　1.</p><p>　　朴志晟知道钟辰乐是个狠人，却没想到爬上她的床简单得像水往低处流。他们是前男女朋友的关系，不太应该看对眼喝口酒就能滚到一起去。</p><p>　　况且就算朴志晟有这个鬼心思，钟辰乐也不像这么放浪形骸。</p><p>　　他的辰乐一直是很抑制很约束的人，朴志晟想不出形容词只好用不合语法的表达。他用力亲吻着怀里的女人，略显青涩的反应让他有短暂的错觉，但从刚才同学聚会上他就发现了她的变化。事实上每个人只要不是瞎子都能发现她的变化。她变得很生动很大方，脸上画了一点淡妆，鹅黄色的裙子使她看起来气色非常好。</p><p>　　朴志晟进屋的时候，很多同学围着钟辰乐，包括唯一当年跟钟辰乐走得比较近的李灿妮，不过听李灿妮说她俩已经很久没联系了，不知道是不是和朴志晟一样久。</p><p>　　班上仅存的校园情侣只有李灿妮和李敏亨，当年的同期一方迁就另一方考到同一所大学的情侣比比皆是，该劈腿的劈腿，该分手的分手。倒是这俩异地恋情比金坚得令人艳羡。不过这和异地恋没什么关系，他朴志晟也没跟钟辰乐一个大学。</p><p>　　李敏亨陪在李灿妮旁边，用那种不可思议的语气说：“钟辰乐你真的变化很大，几乎认不出来了。”然后被李灿妮捶了一下。</p><p>　　朴志晟不太是会跟前任说话的类型，他拍了拍李敏亨的肩膀不知道算打招呼还是什么。李灿妮抬头看他一眼，牙齿都露出来了但是还是没说什么。他当年追钟辰乐的事无人不知无人不晓，钟辰乐是个美女没错，但是看起来就不好招惹的样子也没人付诸行动。</p><p>　　钟辰乐这款好像只会吸引暗恋者，朴志晟算个例外。</p><p>　　他在心里说，是因为你和辰乐不熟才认不出来的。</p><p>　　怎么会认不出来？就算会笑了外向了变得更漂亮了也还认得出来啊。</p><p>　　“怎么今年回来了啊，我还以为你就到国外定居了。”</p><p>　　朴志晟随便找了个椅子坐下，跟旁边的同学叙起旧来，耳朵支棱着，余光也没闲着，不可能不在意的，朴志晟拧巴地听着只言片语，多少明白了些她的近况。</p><p>　　“跟我妈回来了。”</p><p>　　“美国水土不错，你比以前开朗不少。”</p><p>　　没人提自己，大家都知趣也很体贴，不问当事人尴尬的事，哪怕是就算尴尬也想知道的事。</p><p>　　班主任来之后饭局正式开始，人太多分了两桌坐，朴志晟故意贴着李敏亨，连带到自己的前女友，坐是这么坐着的，该说该笑他没正眼看过钟辰乐。他也搞不太明白自己为什么这么别扭，没脸没皮已经是两三年前的事了，钟辰乐的人设都翻新了，他留在原地显得好不知趣。</p><p>　　饭吃到一半，有人过来祝酒，还单身的人对钟辰乐搭讪了起来，朴志晟可不记得高中有这么个情敌，那人端着果盘来的，说那边没人吃来换换，边说边放在钟辰乐面前，手顺势扶上女生的椅背，手里还抬着一杯红酒。</p><p>　　“你们吃吧。”这个们加不加意思不大。</p><p>　　朴志晟瞟过去一眼，笑了一声：“她西瓜过敏。”</p><p>　　声音挺小，好像只打算偷偷嘲笑献错了的殷勤，李敏亨看他，老实人的眼睛受惊而瞪得滚圆，拍拍老婆的腿：“钟辰乐好像西瓜过敏，朴志晟说的。”</p><p>　　李灿妮没得到跟朴志晟对视的机会，他安静地剥手里的虾好像跟自己没一点关系。</p><p>　　最后那碟西瓜都进了不识相的李氏夫妇嘴里了。</p><p>　　朴志晟吃完虾，走出了包间，他不太会演戏，以前谈恋爱钟辰乐冷落他他不满意都写在脸上，天天撒娇倒贴，李帝努说你是真喜欢她。是真喜欢所以装不下若无其事，朴志晟掏掏口袋找烟，他没有烟瘾，需要熬夜或者提神的时候才来一支。</p><p>　　他还没走到吸烟室，就有人踩着高跟鞋走过来，他第六感很准，心里觉得是钟辰乐，不知道为什么是她，可能只是希望是她，他没有关门，在等别人关上。</p><p>　　他低头点燃了一支烟，人很乖地站在他身后，他不知道怎么开口所以没有回头，他是被甩的那个，李帝努陪他喝过几次大酒，他总是哭，每次都哭，水瓶座在晚上都容易心理脆弱发神经，所以钟辰乐不该在晚上找他说分手也不该在晚上跟他到吸烟室。</p><p>　　背后的人咳了一声，好像被烟呛到，朴志晟条件反射掐灭了烟，一连串动作到达脑子之后朴志晟才觉得自己蠢。</p><p>　　然后他听到钟辰乐的声音：“没关系，你抽吧。”</p><p>　　不是好久不见，也没喊他的名字，没有刚才被围观的笑声，不是久别重逢该说的话，跟朴志晟想的一点也不一样。</p><p>　　“没事。”他说，转身去看她。</p><p>　　他以前最喜欢做的事就是盯着钟辰乐看，高二跟她坐过三个月的前后桌，如果朴志晟的目光是剑钟辰乐的后脑勺准出现窟窿。</p><p>　　钟辰乐没有躲，她以前会躲的。她的眼睛走过他的头发、眉眼、鼻梁、嘴唇然后是肩膀，沉默不让人难受，打量也不让人难受，钟辰乐让朴志晟难受。</p><p>　　“怎么跟来了？”他绅士地开口。</p><p>　　“灿妮说你没谈恋爱。”答非所问。</p><p>　　可是不妨碍朴志晟冲上去亲她，他亲得很投入，牙齿舌头全怼在了钟辰乐的嘴唇上，她嗓子里发出很弱小的声音，顺着舌头骨头传进朴志晟的耳朵里，朴志晟握着她的细腰，他的手很大，一只手就护得过来，于是另一只手沿着臀线摸进了钟辰乐的裙子里，他想起第一次触摸钟辰乐大腿的感觉，好像更软了，他摸得很用力，怀里的人抖了起来，抓在他肩膀上的手把衣服按进了他的锁骨窝里。</p><p>　　她的身材更好了，不知道是营养太足还是被别人操的，肉感十足的屁股在朴志晟手下被揉捏成不同的形状，很过分的深入但是没有被推开让朴志晟不知道该不该心情好。</p><p>　　他终于结束这个漫长的吻，把女人咽不掉的口水抹掉，她的口红被亲花了，脸也红扑扑的，睫毛上有水珠，被欺负得很激烈的样子，正扶着他喘气，朴志晟下面有抬头的趋势，他凑到她的耳边，手滑进股沟：“要走吗？”</p><p>　　有点荒唐。讲道理他们高中并没有做什么出格的事，朴志晟虽然不是没有贼心，但是确实没有贼胆，钟辰乐跟他谈恋爱都好像带着一百个勉为其难，校外拥抱接吻都像个僵尸，只有紧紧抓着朴志晟的手掌还给他点她喜欢自己的错觉。他这人从来不做没有回报的事情，但是他对没有回报的下限很低，有一点暧昧信息他就愿意继续下去。</p><p>　　看来人真的会变化很大，保守又荒芜的处女地也可以一点火星就变成热带雨林。</p><p>　　又湿又热。</p><p>　　酒店没配润滑液，朴志晟尽心尽力地做前戏，他们一直接吻，舌头在津液里游泳，钟辰乐被他手下的动作按得直哼，裙子都没来得及脱，他拉下她的拉链，女人像惊醒一样停下了迎合，朴志晟心脏一紧，皱眉看她，钟辰乐嗫嚅了句内衣不是一套的。</p><p>　　他不知道这个有什么好在乎的，莽头莽脑地说，没关系。</p><p>　　看起来色急攻心，可是朴志晟知道他很清醒，一罐啤酒什么也算不上，他现在甚至不能称之为酒后乱性，他就是太想钟辰乐了。</p><p>　　他没什么性经验。他妈说算命的说他正缘难找，他向来不信这么封建玄学，可是也苦恼过是不是钟辰乐不是他的正缘，他们两个有没有在这段感情里得到些好东西。所以分手之后他也懒得应付表白的女孩子，他外形好，性格也好，社交程度也不低，不缺人追的，可是阴差阳错再没谈过恋爱。</p><p>　　李帝努说，三年来每次喝大了都哭一个人，朴志晟你也是牛逼。</p><p>　　牛逼的人此时此刻在流泪对象身上作威作福。钟辰乐下面很紧，虽然是摸起来湿湿滑滑但是也没多少水，朴志晟一边做扩张一边亲她的奶。</p><p>　　她以前很瘦，朴志晟也没好到哪去，两个人拥抱就像竹竿被收割到了一起，现在胸脯也变大了，奶头仍然小小的，立在白色的球体上面，朴志晟说不出来他到底是什么感受，他喜欢钟辰乐这种变化，可是钟辰乐如果没变的话他也会喜欢的。</p><p>　　他的喜欢每次都不受上一次影响，不知道是钟辰乐培养了他强大的适应能力还是什么别的原因，但是他喜欢跟钟辰乐纠缠，不管是高中还是现在，不管钟辰乐是庙里出世的菩萨还是搂着他跟他做爱的人。</p><p>　　他不亲她嘴的时候，她就喊志晟，志晟啊，志晟啊，边哭边叫，声音还有以前的稚气，好像这辈子都不会改了，她以前最大亲密程度也就叫他志晟，不像朴志晟瞎几把乱叫，辰乐，乐乐，宝宝，美女，老婆。</p><p>　　他也有一瞬间的失神，思考该叫她什么，最后还是选了对称的那个：“辰乐啊，痛吗？”</p><p>　　她说痛。</p><p>　　痛可是还是张腿看着他，没放开他，然后闭着眼等他进来破处。这时候她又像以前等着被朴志晟索吻的样子了。</p><p>　　套子不太合适，朴志晟忍着带了，然后把阴茎缓缓推进了紧致的阴道，内壁的肉暖烘烘紧巴巴得贴着他，他进得很艰难，手扶着钟辰乐的腰，因为太疼所以下面吸得很紧，朴志晟知道她是第一次，所以没进去就开操，他亲亲她的脖颈和乳房，摸着她微僵的身体，等她哭声变调之后才大开大合起来。</p><p>　　绕是朴志晟没有处女情结，他也不得不产生什么守身如玉的奇异想法。如果真封建就好了，他家那么有钱，提他妈的亲去，童养媳买回来，还用钟辰乐跑三年无影亦无踪吗？</p><p>　　他又反省自己的腐朽虚伪，亲了亲本可能成为他童养媳的前女友，暗涌一千多天的深情款款借着体液粘腻地附在两人身上。</p><p>　　他没有开口说话，钟辰乐也没有。</p><p>　　那天晚上下了暴雨，搭配的还有雷暴。闪电一道又一道劈开黑色的天，轰隆隆地照进窗里，像坦克过境，酒店的窗帘形同虚设，光晃得人闭上眼也是白花花一片，有一搭没一搭地扰人，钟辰乐窝进他胸膛里，他怀着奇异的想法用一种奇异的姿势抱着奇异身份的人在奇异的夜晚入睡了。晚上不是他朴志晟干正事的时间，太情绪化，醒来觉得失态的事情做一件就够了，再多显得他爱死了钟辰乐。</p><p> </p><p>　　这是一次莫名其妙的性爱，朴志晟想，他可能会记一辈子。他又和钟辰乐抱在一起，把头迈进她的肩窝里，然后又流下眼泪来，像以往喝酒一样，他搞不明白思念的意义，也搞不明白这次性交的意义，因为它们本质是一样的，他含着钟辰乐的耳垂说：“我好想你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　<br/>2.<br/>　　朴志晟的闹钟响了，他在身边摸了半天手机才想起来他现在不在家，钟辰乐往他怀里拱了拱，他睁开酸痛的眼睛去掏地上的裤子。</p><p>　　他今天要给李帝努那个工作室帮忙来着。</p><p>　　夜雨之后的天是阴的，好像还没从激烈中缓过来，钟辰乐似乎是又睡着了，朴志晟不太舍得叫她，收拾好自己之后坐在床边，不知道她醒了之后该说什么。直觉告诉他不该提裤子走人。</p><p>　　他只好端详起三年未见的前女友来，开始回忆当年为什么要分手，他经常回忆这件事，朴志晟非常擅长自省，就算是被单方面解除关系他也愿意承认自己有问题。</p><p>　　人们都说恋爱的结束是取决于男孩子的，朴志晟有时候觉得确实是这样，提出者是谁并不是关键，他也觉得累了。他还是不太懂怎么爱人的，希望索取，要求报酬，黏人又多事。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　“可是我真的很喜欢你啊。”朴志晟小声碎碎念，用手戳了戳钟辰乐软软的脸蛋。</p><p>　　你呢？</p><p>　　钟辰乐是被李帝努打来的电话吵醒的，朴志晟接了，说自己有点事晚点到。</p><p>　　她用一种怯怯的眼神去望他，带着没睡醒的倦意和温存之后非刻意的媚态。朴志晟冲她解释了一句，问她有没有不舒服，想吃什么可以叫外卖。</p><p>　　“有点痛。”嗓子是哑的。</p><p>　　“药我买了，没有流血，应该抹上就好了。”朴志晟也觉得有点丢脸，指了床头柜，“消炎药饭后再吃。”</p><p>　　她脸红红的点头，裹着浴巾去了洗手间。</p><p>　　“志晟啊……”</p><p>　　操作对钟辰乐来说难度系数有点高，朴志晟负责任地又把她的下面弄湿了一遍，他的手指太长又骨节分明，药是里里外外擦了 ，手也被淋上了水光，像受热后融化的棉花糖或者奶油，柔软又甜蜜的东西，钟辰乐这祖宗一点面子没给，该喘的地方绝对不漏，朴志晟觉得自己刚解决过的晨间问题又要升起了。</p><p>　　他看着钟辰乐的脸，不知道这种熟悉的氛围又从何而来。之前接吻的时候两个人的窘态好像也没有好过现在，一个手足无措，一个后悔僭越。</p><p>　　应该醒来走掉的，看起来还像一时冲动还能风平浪静强装镇定，朴志晟不喜欢搞藕断丝连那套，他没有呆在这的义务其实，钟辰乐没给过他权利，他觉得备受折磨，但是又想重修旧好。</p><p>　　他提出送钟辰乐回家，钟辰乐答应了。他把停在餐厅的车开过来，她在打电话，李灿妮的声音很大，好像在骂人。朴志晟摁了车灯，钟辰乐慌慌张张上来了，背朝着朴志晟，手也捂着话筒，并没有什么用。</p><p>　　“没说开就上床？你俩疯了吗？”偷偷看朴志晟。</p><p>　　沉默。</p><p>　　“钟辰乐你是不是在国外学坏了？”</p><p>　　李灿妮一如既往地爱管闲事，朴志晟每次当着李灿妮的面跟女同学讲话都觉得脊背一凉，他产生过用激将法试探钟辰乐的态度的想法也因为李灿妮同学被掐死在激动而快乐的脑细胞里。</p><p>　　在他俩的恋爱里，李灿妮可以说没帮上什么忙，光挑朴志晟的刺了。分手的时候没想到李灿妮也觉得可惜，朴志晟以为自己终于感动菩萨，圣人还俗来爱他了，结果人家时间一到直接驾着云彩飞到太平洋那头了，连国籍都不一样了。</p><p>　　不过朴志晟不喜欢对外人卖惨，他在哥们面前哭老婆没了，也不可能不在前妻朋友面前装洒脱的。钟辰乐出国三年，他一次没联系过李灿妮，零星的消息都是从李敏亨嘴里知道的。</p><p>　　李敏亨问他，你跟钟辰乐真就完了啊。</p><p>　　他挑了挑眉毛，这不是我能做主的事。</p><p>　　不是他能做主的，所以他就不考虑他做主能有什么后果，不是他能做主的，他喜欢不喜欢徘徊不排徊也就没有什么意义，只能为喝酒找理由罢了。</p><p>　　他装作没听到李灿妮的愤怒，指了指安全带，钟辰乐睁大了眼没能会意。</p><p>　　“安全带。”</p><p>　　“朴志晟也在？”李同学气势汹汹，“你让他接电话。”</p><p>　　“不关他的事，我挂了。”她已经尽量压低声音了，把讨债一样的吼叫关进盒子里。</p><p>　　“还是高中的地址吗？”朴志晟目视前方。</p><p>　　“没有，换了。”</p><p>　　地址是郊区新建商圈附近的住宅。钟辰乐之前家住在近郊，靠近重点高中，是整个城市房价排行榜上数一数二的地方，他不记得自己是怎么知道钟辰乐的家庭情况的，可能是从老师那里听来的，也可能是李帝努帮他找人问的。父亲早逝，母亲改嫁。国外的大学也是继父联系的，因为要带母亲走，现在钟辰乐回家朴志晟也能猜个大体。</p><p>　　李灿妮的电话刚挂，李帝努的又进来了。朴志晟发现自己总是欠李家人的佃租，李地主让他来的路上去五金店抱点扫把。</p><p>　　着急吗？不着急。那就等会吧。</p><p>　　你在干嘛怎么还不来？有点事。</p><p>　　什么事？不说今天没事吗？等着就行。</p><p>　　朴志晟抽出一只手把外放的手机掐死了。</p><p>　　“你不送我也可以的。”</p><p>　　“没关系。”在心里骂了李帝努一句，他盘算着转移话题，“你自己住吗？”</p><p>　　“我妈也在。”</p><p>　　“这次回来不打算回去了吗？”</p><p>　　“不会回去了吧。”钟辰乐笑了一下，但很寡淡。</p><p>　　“学怎么办呢？”朴志晟忍不住偏头看她。</p><p>　　“我妈花了点钱，本来也不是多正派的学校，毕业证是拿到手了。”</p><p>　　他点了点头。</p><p>　　“你快开学了吧。”</p><p>　　“嗯，还有半个月。”</p><p>　　谈话像白开水一样，不凉不热的程度，却简单地让人觉得悲哀。到最后，朴志晟都没有领略到李灿妮说的“说开”是什么意思。</p><p>　　商圈还没建好，铁板围成一个个方块，绿色的布蒙住灰色的水泥，空气里混着松树和沥青的味，楼盘都是边盖边买的，一栋楼里住不了两户人，价格通常也不会高到哪去，很少车来很少车走，路上看见最多的是一天两次拉材料的货车，适合默默适合隐匿。</p><p>　　朴志晟没问出口，在钟辰乐下车的时候说了句有困难可以找他。可是连手机号都没留。</p><p>　　什么时候也轮到他朴志晟捉弄钟辰乐了？三年了，他连分开的原因出国都能肉不跳心不惊地当消磨时间的话题来问，其实他也没留在原地。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　李帝努的工作室租在很高的写字楼上，朴志晟看见电梯停电维修的时候两眼一黑，怀里还抱着李地主钦点的扫把。</p><p>　　“我提醒过你早点来的，11：00才开始修。”</p><p>　　朴志晟又看了自己的手表，感叹了句工作人员真准时，李帝努命令他买好午饭，省的给外卖添堵。</p><p>　　“所以你就给我添堵？”</p><p>　　“你不仁，休怪我不义。”</p><p>　　这不是朴志晟今天运气最差的时候，因为稍后他在餐馆看见了前女友，当然不是钟辰乐。</p><p>　　他穿着昨天的衣服，头发被汗打湿，手上还散发着新鲜化学纤维的扫把味。那女生跟朴志晟是在大学舞社认识的，女生是大朴志晟两年的社长学姐，人很漂亮，身材也好，活泼搞笑。</p><p>　　眼睛很像钟辰乐，头发的长度也像。朴志晟很难不承认答应跟她交往是一种代替疗法。他甚至抱着一点幼稚无比的想法，他这样的人不缺市场，钟辰乐是决策失误的那个。没到两个周，朴志晟提了分手，李帝努说看见女生跟别的男人亲在一块了。</p><p>　　分手的时候闹得很难看，女生说朴志晟像个木头死人，朴志晟转述这句话的时候李帝努被酒呛得咳嗽不停，艰难地说我怎么没感觉出来她骂的是你啊。</p><p>　　朴志晟又恢复那种木头死人的状态了，他装作没看见前女友，接了他和李帝努的饭就走。他记得他当时很嫌弃地看着李帝努的低智行为，然后又望着方杯里的大块冰，冰面不平整，冰上有裂痕，辰乐怎么不嫌我是木头死人呢？</p><p>　　李帝努牙齿镶钻，你本质是木头，选择性死亡。</p><p>　　朴志晟在看见金句大王的时候就把手里的东西全扔地上了，刚装潢好的屋子跟钟辰乐的住宅区一个味，他扶着墙喘气，骂李帝努是孙子。</p><p>　　李帝努更气，把水没好气地塞到喘得像狗一样的朴志晟手里：“你是什么日理万机的末代皇帝，朝廷没你马上毁灭，偏赶在今天有事。”</p><p>　　朴志晟用衬衫擦了把脸：“我和钟辰乐睡了。”</p><p>　　李帝努刚拿起来的扫把又结结实实地摔在地上。</p><p>　　“哪个钟辰乐？”</p><p>　　朴志晟没说话。</p><p>　　两人盘腿坐在李帝努扫好的地上就着缓冲用的泡沫纸坐了下来，在噼里啪啦空气爆破的声音中吃完了饭，朴志晟把事情的大概说了。</p><p>　　李帝努安静了会：“你怎么没买酒啊？”</p><p>　　朴志晟预感他不会说出什么好话来。</p><p>　　“庆祝你贞洁的消失。”</p><p>　　“说点正经的，你妈的。”</p><p>　　“你干正经事了么？”</p><p>　　“……”他翻了个白眼，舌头顶上了腮，又条件反射舔了舔他拔去智齿的缺位。</p><p>　　他慢吞吞地说：“我想复合。”</p><p>　　牙齿没有了，一个月之后软肉也会长好愈合，看起来完美无瑕什么都没发生过，可是已经没了内芯，X光下空落落的是永远的缺憾。</p><p> </p><p>　　<br/>　　两个男人又花了一下午把环境收拾干净了，电梯恢复运行之后，软装也搬了上来，朴志晟和李帝努还有一年就要毕业了。</p><p>　　“你实习打算怎么办？”</p><p>　　“回家呗。”朴志晟摆好最后一张桌子拍拍手，“我这设计本来不就是给家里学的吗，我爸等我回去挑大梁呢。”</p><p>　　朴志晟走的艺考的路子，他文化课成绩不算太差，好一点的学校都绰绰有余，本来想跟老婆走的，结果老婆先走了，填志愿的时候就跟好哥们李帝努凑一起了，分数辜不辜负他不以为意，他在乎的已经被辜负了，别的都无所谓。</p><p>　　“继承家业挺好的，你不抗拒也挺好的。”</p><p>　　“抗拒干什么，又不是拍电影。”朴志晟不太浪漫主义，他喜欢计划好的东西，有安全感和安定感。</p><p>　　再次回到车上的时候，他打开车顶的灯对着后视镜甩了甩头发，余光瞥见后座的小塑料袋——给钟辰乐买的消炎药。</p><p>　　他心快速地跳起来，有一种奇异的喜悦缠绕住了他的血管，他给李敏亨打了电话，对方很快发给他一串号码。</p><p>　　没有出息，但是他乐意。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>